sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Episode 008
Color Coding is based off 2011 nendo. Ayaka Airi Ayami Suzuka Raura Marina Nene Hinata Hana Yui Moa Rinon 5th & 6th Grade |-|Romaji= Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai desu Watashitachi taiyoukei to moushimasu Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai da yo! Oboete kuretara ureshii na Suisei maakyurii chicchakute irojiro Ooki na kureetaa aru kedo Jitsu wa ekitai desu fushigi chan…! Kinsei Ayaka/Airi/Raurabiinasu go hyaku do chikai kion Ayaka/Airi/RauraMichi kakeshichau kibun ya san Ayaka/Airi/RauraHora jiten ga minna to gyaku…! Chikyuu Ayami/Marina/Neneaasu mizu no wakusei desu Ayami/Marina/NeneIkimono ga iru kiseki no hoshi Ohada tsuya tsuya uruoi tappuri…! Kasei Suzuka/Hinata/Moamaazu makka na abarenbou Suzuka/Hinata/MoaFabosu daimosu eisei futatsu Suzuka/Hinata/MoaMukashi wa mizu mo attatte honto? Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai desu Watashitachi taiyoukei to moushimasu Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai da yo! Mada mada tsuzuku yo! Aa yuu redii? Dosei Suzuka/Hinata/Nenesataan sugoku suggoku karui Suzuka/Hinata/NeneOnaka ni okki na hurahuupu Suzuka/Hinata/NeneGinga de kuru kuru akogarechau…! Tennousei Yui/Ayami/Rinon/Marinauranusu aojiroi kagayaki Taiyou no mawari de gororin Yui/Ayami/Rinon/MarinaKorogaru you ni mawatteru…! Meiousei Suzuka/Ayaka/Moapuruuto Himitsu darake no sonzai Ima wa mou taiyoukei janai no… Demo kore kara mo hanarecha yada yo…! Kaiousei Airi/Hana/Raura/Ayakanepuchuun Kirei na kobaruto buruu Airi/Hana/Raura/AyakaHyoumen ondo sesshi mainasu ni hyaku Airi/Hana/Raura/AyakaKyou mo buru buru furueteru? Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai desu Watashitachi taiyoukei to moushimasu Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai da yo! Oboete kuretara ureshii na Watashi? Watashi no koto wa… Yui/MoaShirabete mite ne☆ Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai desu Ayami/MarinaWatashitachi taiyoukei to moushimasu Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai da yo! Oboete kuretara ureshii na Watashi mokusei ga shoukai shimashita! Jiman da yo saikou no nakama Kitto nani ga atta tte kawaranai Tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteru Zutto minna wo shinjiteru! |-|Kanji= 水金地火木土天海です わたしたち　太陽系と申します 水金地火木土天海だよっ! 覚えてくれたら　嬉しいな 水星マーキュリー　ちっちゃくて色白 大きなクレーターあるけど 実は液体です　不思議ちゃん…! 金星ビーナス　500度近い気温 満ち欠けしちゃう気分屋さん ほら自転がみんなと逆…! 地球アース　水の惑星です 生き物がいる奇跡の星 お肌つやつや　潤いたっぷり…! 火星マーズ　真っ赤な暴れん坊 ファボスダイモス衛星二つ 昔は水もあったってホント? 水金地火木土天海です わたしたち　太陽系と申します 水金地火木土天海だよっ! まだまだ続くよ!　アーユーレディ? 土星サターン　すごくすっごく軽い お腹におっきなフラフープ 銀河でくるくる　憧れちゃう…! 天王星ウラヌス　青白い輝き 太陽の周りでごろりん 転がるように　回ってる…! 冥王星プルート 秘密だらけの存在 今はもう太陽系じゃないの… でもこれからも離れちゃヤだよ…! 海王星ネプチューン 綺麗なコバルトブルー 表面温度摂氏マイナス200 今日もぶるぶる震えてる? 水金地火木土天海です わたしたち　太陽系と申します 水金地火木土天海だよっ! 覚えてくれたら　嬉しいな わたし?わたしのことは… 調べてみてね☆ 水金地火木土天海です わたしたち　太陽系と申します 水金地火木土天海だよっ! 覚えてくれたら　嬉しいな わたし木星が紹介しました! 自慢だよ　最高の仲間っ きっと　何があったって変わらない 強い絆を　感じてる ずっと　みんなを信じてる! |-|English= Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune We are called the solar system It's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune If you can remember that, I'd be very happy Mercury, Mercury is a bit light colored Even though there are big craters It's actually liquid, how mysterious...! Venus, Venus has the temperature of nearly 500 degrees celcius It's waxing and waning like a moody person Turn to everyone on the other side...! Earth, Earth is a planet of water There are living things in this star of miracles The bright surface has a lot of moisture...! Mars, Mars is a bright red roughness Phobos and Deimos are it's 2 moons Is it true that there was water there a long time ago? Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune We are called the solar system It's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune We're still continuing! Are you ready? Saturn, Saturn is really really light It has a big hula hoop around it's stomach I want it to go around the Milky Way...! Uranus, Uranus has a pale glow It goes around the sun I'm waiting to roll just like it...! Pluto, Pluto Is a being full of mystery Now it's not part of the solar system anymore... But I don't want to separate from it anymore...! Neptune, Neptune Is a beautiful cobalt blue It's surface temperature is minus 200 Is it trembling today too? Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune We are called the solar system It's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune If you can remember that, I'd be very happy Me? Well I am... Please wait and see☆ Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune We are called the solar system It's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune If you can remember that, I'd be very happy I am Jupiter the one who was introduced to you before! I'm proudly the best companion There certainly has been no change I feel a strong bond I'll always believe in everyone! Trivia # The song has 008 in the title because there are 8 planets (excluding Pluto). # Waxing and Waning are the different phases of the moon # In the English verse about Mars, it says 2 moons since Phobos and Deimus are the 2 moons but the kanji is "satellite". Category:Lyrics Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics